


Healing Buddies

by AndroidHeaven



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post Little Hope, Taylor & John Died, those versions of them exist and everything really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/AndroidHeaven
Summary: After the Little Hope town incident, everyone who survived was left scarred by the experience. Andrew wants to help Daniel heal somehow.
Relationships: Andrew/Daniel
Comments: 28
Kudos: 70





	Healing Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the first one here?~  
> In my first gameplay (in theatrical cut) I had to save either Daniel or Taylor as Andrew so I saved Daniel and Taylor died (I didnt have the gun nor the knife lmaao), I’m leaving this to be canon in this fic.
> 
> And the title is that because Andrew kept calling Daniel 'buddy' (in more scenes if Taylor dies) and i think that was sweet lmao

Andrew sometimes felt extremely pathetic.

He was certainly awkward and most of the times didn’t know how to interact with people and was incredibly detached from everyone. Yet somehow, he still manages to care deeply about everyone. Even about people who doesn’t give a shit about him.

To be fair, Andrew has always cared about Daniel; his ex-classmate and partner in the nightmare they went through in Little Hope, that godforsaken town. Even before the incident, Andrew always observed Daniel and how he behaved. He’d always be watching Daniel in the corner of his eyes when the professor was teaching them something he already knew, he’d observe him hang out with all his friends and he’d feel his heart break when he was with Taylor.

Daniel had always been quite popular, not the prick kind like many that liked to pick on Andrew, but he was very amiable and therefore had many friends. It was the opposite of Andrew who was shy and distant from everyone, never knowing how to acquire friends nor form a bond with anyone. As sad as it sounds and actually  _ is _ , the closest thing he had to forming a bond was in Little Hope when they were trying to care for and look after each other to get everyone safe and alive.

Yet they failed. Andrew failed. Unfortunately, Taylor had died back there in that nightmare, so did John. Daniel was mad at Andrew for a while, to have chosen to help him instead of Taylor. Andrew didn’t know what to say, when he saw both classmates in trouble to those demons, his brain and heart pointed towards Daniel. And Taylor died because of that.

Despite never being fond of her, Andrew would never have wished for her death, watching her die was horrible and something he hopes to never see again and that it never happens to anyone. It sometimes still haunted him in his dreams, Andrew would dream with that exact scene or in his nightmares he’d have picked Taylor over Daniel and Daniel was the one dying. If Andrew could had sacrificed himself to save both he would have. But he couldn’t do that back then. Thus, he saved Daniel. Although it pains him that Taylor had died, Andrew would not change his decision.

However, Daniel was so kind and open-minded that he didn’t hold grudges against Andrew for letting Taylor die. He was certainly pissed off at that moment, but he soon realised it’s not that Andrew let Taylor die, he just chose to save Daniel. Although Daniel never said it in words, he seemed to appreciate to some extent that Andrew helped him. That’s one of the reasons to when the demon was after Daniel later on, he tried to make Andrew stop trying to save him again, to let Daniel go and to flee; to not get himself killed trying to save him once more. Andrew was beyond glad when he saw Daniel shortly after that instance where the brunet was trying to fight his demon by himself, so happy that he was still alive and breathing.

Andrew had realised it at some point. He has a crush on Daniel, a  _ massive  _ one, he’s not sure he could even call it a ‘crush’ anymore. It was there even before Little Hope and Andrew has no idea what to do about it. The only good thing from the incident in that town, was the fact that Daniel grew fond of Andrew during it. The fact that Daniel finally realised Andrew’s existence. Nothing more.

When Daniel dropped out of college,  it broke Andrew's heart. It meant that Daniel was doing  really bad coping with what happened, and it also meant he wouldn’t see him that often anymore. Maybe they’d bump into each other in the streets someday, or in some years from now, and talk about their horrible memories over a drink even though Andrew doesn’t really drink. After everything though, he might as well start doing that.

Yet somehow, much to his surprise and disbelief, he received a phone call from Daniel a couple of months after he dropped out of college. Daniel was inviting him over to his house.

Andrew got extremely anxious; he couldn’t even sleep the day before. He has no idea what Daniel was inviting him over for, it’s not like that has ever happened despite Daniel forming a bond with Andrew after Little Hope. Everyone spent these months way too wrecked coping with what happened to be inviting each other to hang out, they were a source of bad memories to one another after all, and at that moment everyone just wanted to forget and run away from what happened. Yet they couldn’t do that forever.

Either way, Andrew never thought Daniel would ever invite him over to his house, no matter after what happened or hadn’t happened. It was more likely for Daniel to have invited Angela over if he really wanted to see someone that went through the same shit as him. Andrew really couldn’t believe  _ he  _ was the one being invited, out of all people.

When the next day arrived, Andrew couldn’t stop fidgeting excitedly plus nervously and overthinking about everything. He has never been invited to someone’s house before. Probably because he doesn’t really have friends. The fact that the person who invited him was someone who probably would have a different friend over his house for each day of the week didn’t help Andrew’s anxiety one bit, because it only meant that Andrew was the only one that was going to be awkward there. Daniel was a social butterfly; Andrew was the opposite.

Daniel had told him to drop by his house in the afternoon after lunch. Andrew didn’t even eat, his stomach wasn’t accepting anything that day, he was way too nervous about visiting Daniel. He watched the clock ticking and the time passing unbearably slowly, until it was finally time for him to head over to Daniel’s house. As far as he’s aware of, Daniel lives alone despite his young age. He comes from quite a wealthy family, so it wasn’t hard for his parents to afford him his own home, especially since he was an only-son. 

The moment Andrew arrived at his doorstep, he could feel his heart thumping in his chest and butterflies making a mess in his stomach. He took a deep breath and hesitated for a second before ringing the doorbell. He had even considered running away for a second but thought better of it. Andrew must put his own feelings aside and focus on Daniel’s motive to have invited him, Daniel must be really in pain to have succumbed to inviting  _ him  _ out of all people.

Daniel didn’t take too long to answer, nonchalantly letting Andrew inside when he opened the door. Andrew felt his heart racing faster the moment he saw Daniel but still tried his best acting like a normal human being. He walked inside just like Daniel had told him to do and glanced around his living room for a moment.

Andrew was just standing there in place as Daniel sat on his couch and averted his attention to the TV that was on. He briefly returned his eyes to Andrew as he noticed how the younger man was still just standing in the middle of the room and not doing anything else.

“Uhm, are you going to stand there all day?” He asked playfully and mildly gestured to his couch.

“Sorry, no.” Andrew replied with a nervous chuckle before moving to sit on the couch.

Even the way he was sitting was awkward and he could feel it. Andrew was truly starting to feel hopeless about blending in with such a popular guy that has no trouble in social interactions unlike him.

“I was watching the game, who you think  gonna win?” Daniel pointed to his TV as he commented.

Andrew gulped as he glanced over to the TV. It was Hockey apparently.

“I-I don’t know... Not really into sports.”

Daniel shrugged.

Despite not being into sports, Andrew doesn’t mind watching it with Daniel. It’s quite nice to see him getting excited whenever his team scored or frustrated when the other team scored. It’s like nothing was wrong.

They kept watching it together for a while, and Andrew really wondered if there was no specific reason for Daniel to have called him over, if it was truly just for them to hang out together. Apparently, it was though, or at least was looking that way. Andrew had no idea that this is what it feels like to be hanging out with someone, with  _ Daniel _ .

“We can watch something else if you want.” Daniel commented as he remembered how Andrew said he wasn’t into sports yet was watching it with him for the past several minutes. “I already know who’s  gonna win anyway.”

“Nah, I really don’t mind.” Andrew was quick to answer. “I’m fine with whatever you want.”

Daniel looked at him weirdly in a playful manner.

“Really? You’re fine with whatever I want?”

Andrew gulped again, feeling his heart racing as he wasn’t sure if what he said was too weird or wrong.

Daniel was approaching him on the couch and Andrew could feel himself trembling as he stared back at the older man’s mischievous look directed towards him. Then suddenly, Andrew’s back was thrown on the couch as Daniel got on him and started to tickle all over his body teasingly.

Their euphoric laughter soon filled the room as Andrew was being tortured by Daniel’s fingers trailing over the sensitive skin on his body, even more sensitive than normal since he was nervous and reluctant to physical touches as he didn’t normally get them. Yet there Daniel was, tickling him to the point he was almost crying out of hypersensitive as he tried to kick the older man but couldn’t get rid of him since Daniel was actually quite strong, much stronger than him.

Daniel eventually stopped as Andrew’s breathless begging was heard, and he backed off to let the younger man catch his breath after all the teasing.

“Didn’t know you were this easy to mess with, you barely put up a fight.”

Andrew wasn’t sure what to say to that, it’s not like Daniel was wrong. He didn’t like to fight or push anyone around, especially not Daniel if he was trying to play with him.

“Didn’t know you were this easy to give up.” He teased back as he fixed his posture on the couch, knowing how Daniel stopped after his begging for him to do so worked.

“Oh, you don’t know me enough.” Daniel retorted with a grin.

“Maybe if we talked more I would.” Andrew had aimed on playful but landed on hurt.

Yet Daniel, the social butterfly that he is, was quick to fix it.

“Well, I’ve never received any calls from you.” Daniel joked and was about to resume his attention to the TV when Andrew took this topic further.

“It’s hard to keep in touch. You dropped out of college.” Andrew commented, his nasal voice walking them into something he hadn’t really intended.

Daniel sighed and his humour suddenly faltered as he slumped back in the couch. Andrew feels like he fucked up a bit, but it’s not like he can pretend that everything was  fine and that Daniel wasn’t running away from what happened. The way Daniel was acting, pretending that they never been through such a nightmare together, was not right. They never talked about it after Little Hope, but they should. They need to face it and Daniel was not in a good place right now. Andrew could see it in his eyes even when he was smiling.

“Look, I can’t imagine what you’re going through after what happened, but—”

“Listen, I don’t want to talk about it.” Daniel cut him off sharply.

Andrew complied. He shut up and decided to not say another thing about it.

“ So. .. Why have you invited me over?”

It’s not  like the kinds of Daniel to hang out with the kinds of Andrew. They never hanged out before. The only thing they  actually had in common besides college (Not even that anymore) was the hell they went through in that cursed abandoned town.  Thus Andrew really doesn’t get why Daniel invited him over if he doesn’t want to talk about what happened that night.

“I just... I just wanted someone to be with me that isn’t...” Daniel started, his voice slightly pained as he tried his best to speak. “That isn’t oblivious to what happened to me, that knows and was there with me through all of that shit.”

“Someone that went through everything as well.” He finished, looking down in complete unhappiness.

It makes sense. It’s not like they could tell anyone what happened to them that day, no one would believe them. Taylor and John were just given as missing since their bodies were never found, and most likely would never be, at least in this realm. Despite Daniel not wanting to talk about what happened, maybe he wants to be next to someone that knows how much he is in pain and understands that pain because it was shared by both. Andrew fit the bill quite perfectly.

Sorrow and charity took over Andrew’s heart completely, speaking louder than any anxiety or awkwardness that he could feel at that moment. Andrew always had a big heart, and it was bigger than his fears. He approached Daniel on the couch until they were right next to each other and carefully placed his arm over Daniel’s shoulder for comfort.

“I’m here for you.” Andrew reassured with a small smile. “You can always count on me.”

Daniel finally looked back to him at that, his eyes were teary and subdued. It was such a heart-breaking sight. Yet his gaze was somehow hopeful, excited even, for a split second, like he really appreciated and was craving to hear Andrew’s words.

Next thing Andrew knows, Daniel suddenly breaks the small distance between them and reaches for his lips. He kissed Andrew in a rush and in the heat of the moment, a decision driven by his heart no doubt, before immediately flinching away from the kiss that he started himself. It happened so fast that Andrew barely understood what happened or had the time to do anything. That was actually his first kiss.

Daniel looked absolutely perplexed and bothered the moment he retracted from Andrew’s close space, escaping the arm that had been wrapped around his shoulder for comfort by the younger man. Andrew panicked for a second; even though he didn’t move nor initiated anything, he feels like he fucked up and ruined the little he had with Daniel, which is the most he’s ever had with anyone.

“Fuck! Shit, I’ve no idea why I—” Daniel was at a loss for words as he stood up from the couch nervously. “I’m sorry, I didn’t—”

“I-It’s okay, Daniel.” Andrew also stood up and tried his best to reassure even though he has no idea what to do in a situation like this. Yet all he wanted was to make Daniel feel okay. “I don’t mind—”

He cut off himself as he realised that what he was going to say was incredibly stupid.

_ Like he’d want to know that I don’t mind kissing him! _

However, it was too late. Daniel probably already realised what Andrew was trying to say. Andrew was frozen in place as Daniel looked back at him with curious yet surprised eyes. He has no idea what to do now.

Daniel seemed to calm down, much unlike Andrew who was nervously biting on his lower lips now. He shook his head in disbelief before grinning to himself, probably realising something, meanwhile Andrew was still standing there looking at him trying to understand what was happening and figure out what he should be doing.

Andrew’s brain short-circuited when Daniel approached him again, this time calmly and gently as he didn’t look baffled anymore with what he had done. The young student really didn’t know what to do as he simply stood there, waiting for whatever Daniel was going to do next, either punch him or something else. Apparently, it was something else his pick.

Daniel looked deep into Andrew’s panicked eyes as he got closer before breaking the small distance between them once more, this time with reason and calm in his brain as he did so. Andrew was shaking and his heart was beating so loudly he’s sure Daniel could hear it too. Daniel pressed his lips against Andrew’s like before on the couch, but now it was softly and gently, cherishing the moment.

He could most definitely feel how Andrew’s lips were trembling against his, it was such an innocent and simple kiss yet was affecting Andrew so much. Daniel broke the small kiss with a grin looking at the younger man’s panicked face, he probably realised how Andrew has never kissed anyone before. He kept grinning to Andrew as he brought his hand to take a hold of his face. Andrew was looking at anywhere but Daniel, gulping as his hands fiddled with one another nervously.

Daniel broke the distance again and this time pressed against his lips for a proper kiss. Andrew didn’t take the hint at first, so Daniel licked his lips for the blond to understand that he was supposed to part them to grant him access. He eventually noticed and allowed Daniel to connect their mouths together for an actual kiss, tangling their tongues together even though Andrew shied away from it a bit. It was all a new sensation to him.

Andrew was immobile plus silent again after Daniel broke the kiss. He has absolutely no idea what he should be doing, the turn of events was still trying to make sense in his brain. Moreover, Andrew felt like he needs to learn how to kiss properly. Daniel was  really good , it had felt amazing, but Andrew’s part was awkward and sloppy. Yet Daniel didn’t seem to mind it though.

“You know, you don’t have to pretend too. Not with me.” Daniel finally spoke, looking at Andrew until the younger finally looked back.

“I’m here for you as well.” Daniel continued honestly as he got Andrew’s full attention. “Even though you like taking care of others more than of yourself.”

Andrew gulped and couldn’t help averting his gaze again, especially when Daniel promised his next words.

“I’ll look after you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated <3
> 
> Also, if you want to add me on PlayStation or even play with me I'm GabesGuizi, and my discord is GabesGuizi#4965 if you just want to talk lmao
> 
> PS: English is not my native language so let me know any grammar mistakes!


End file.
